galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Drain
Main Drain appeared in 1996 TV series called Power Rangers Zeo. Main Drain was an energy draining robot monster used by the Machine Empire. He first appears in the episode "Inner Spirit". This monster was first enlarge by Clank and Orbis, the Rangers summoned the Zeo Megazord to battle Main Drain. In battle, the Yellow Ranger used the Zeo Battle Helmet 2 on the monster, but it had no effect, the Zeo Megazord and switch to its battle mode to equipped its Zeo Saber, it had the upper hand, but the Machine Empire "begged" the Rangers to stop, as does the monster, but it was a trick as Main Drain shot his drain tubes underground and attached them to the Zeo Megazord, draining the Zeo Megazord out of its energy, allowing Main Drain to fire his lighting beams at the Zeo Megazord, Alpha was able to transport the Zeo Megazord out of the area, Main Drain later returned and attack the Red Ranger inside the Red Battlezord who got buried under an avalanche, but he later gets blasted by the Yellow, Green, Blue and Pink Rangers, he then grabs them and throws them out of the scene and blasted them with his Lighting Beams, the Red Ranger manages to regain his control over the Red Battlezord and fights Main Drain, but he lost control, for which Main Drain attacked it with his cords, but thanks to an advice from his friend, he was able to break free from Main Drain's cords and regain control of the Red Batllezord, after a long and heated battle, the Red Ranger was able to destroy Main Drain with the Red Battlezord. Main Drain was seen as an audience member in Prince Gasket's Machine Arena. Main Drain was cocky and overall arrogant, but he does serve loyalty to the Machine Empire. Powers and Abilities * Strength: Main Drain was a powerful monster capable of going toe to toe with the Zeo Megazord. Though initially slightly overpowered by the Megazord, he was able to absorb the energy from it and grow stronger as the fight progressed. Eventually putting the Zeo Megazord out of commission, after draining it of all of its power. * Armor: '''Main Drain has super strong armor that is power full enough to withstand blows of the Zeo 2 Battle Helmet. ** '''Body Modification: Main Drain can also gain more armor by draining energy, the more energy Main Drain siphoned, the more armor he could add to his body, making him stronger. * Head Spike Missiles: '''Main Drain can fire his horns on top of his head like missiles. * '''Mouth Energy Orbs: Main Drain could spew out red energy orbs from his mouth. * Lighting Beams: Main Drain could fire powerful lighting beams from the spikes around his body, which were strong enough to put a weakened the Zeo Megazord out of commission and break its saber. Arsenal * Energy Siphon: Main Drain's main method of attack, in which he could attach tubes to enemies or surrounding areas to siphon energy and increase his strength. * '''Cords: '''Main Drain can fire cords from his body and drain his enemies' energy. ** '''Lighting Empowerment: '''Main Drain can also shock his enemies with blue lighting while draining their energy with the cords. See Also * Bara Builder Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Electric Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Males Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Brad Orchard Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Power Rangers Universe